


Brightmoon Freedom of Speech Decree, Part IV

by yarn_and_loopholes



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Crack, Gen, Rated for Swears, let Glimmer say fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:26:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27832243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yarn_and_loopholes/pseuds/yarn_and_loopholes
Summary: At an undetermined point during the war, Glimmer expresses herself explicitly, and encourages her subjects to do the same.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	Brightmoon Freedom of Speech Decree, Part IV

_ Royal Subjects of Brightmoon _

Due to certain circumstances and recent events, I have found it necessary to issue a new decree and establishment for the common good.

It is crucial for free people to be able to express themselves freely, as with the power of their words. As such, I am now instituting a system by which people will be able to more accurately describe their situations verbally when appropriate and necessary. 

Packets shall be distributed in all languages, and will be read aloud and signed following this announcement. They shall describe and dictate the grammatical rules, so that you may be free to exploit and ignore these rules as you see fit.

The entirety of the public is granted this right inalienable, by the power of the Moonstone. Every citizen has the right to choose how they use their shits, their asses, their chizzles, and their zarks; as well as every other profane word they should happen across.

By the order of the Moonstone and Queen Glimmer.

Good night, and fuck you all.


End file.
